Any Tips?
by justagayshark
Summary: "Come on. They look related," she stated with disgust, "and his lips look like a permanent allergic reaction." Brittana/Quick. Onseshot.


**Title: Any Tips?  
****Pairings: Brittana and Quick, thought he whole thing is based on my Santana/Puck friendship obsession. They're parallels, they should totally team up.  
****Summary: "Come on. They look_ related," _she stated with disgust, "and his lips look like a permanent allergic reaction." Brittana/Quick. Onseshot.**

**A/N: Not much goes on, just some Santana and Puck bonding. It's an idea I've had in my head for a while, and it doesn't fit into my plans for 'Beautiful Today', so I thought I would put it up as a oneshot. Thanks for reading :)**

**

* * *

**

Puck palmed Santana's thigh; allowing his hand to roam as their lips crashed together yet again, her hand on the back of his neck and pulling him closer. Their tongues battled as his fingers found her skirt, tugging at it.

Everything was just as it had been. Just as it has been at least once every two weeks since they were fourteen, as it had been since the first admittedly awkward meeting in the bedroom of Puck's cousin's apartment. They had been doing this for so long that it felt like clockwork. Santana knew when Puck would work his hand under her top, under her skirt, knew when he would begin to unbutton his pants and climb further on top of her.

Something was different, though, and she knew that when, for the first time since the awkward first, he actually fumbled with his button. "Shit," he muttered, pulling away for a frantic second and allowing his other hand to join in the fight. Santana rolled her eyes as she watched him, pulling her top down a little as she shifted uncomfortably. Watching him becoming jittery was embarrassing, and definitely something that she wasn't used to. "What the fuck is wrong with this?" he hissed as he tugged one last time, a satisfied smile emerging on his lips as he finally undid it, pulling down the zipper almost instantly.

But even when he returned to her lips, Santana could still tell. She could tell that this was different, this was awkward. Puck had been her first, he had been her go-to when she just really needed to get off, and she had been his. Even when Brittany came into the picture, her and Puck still met up at least once every two weeks. Santana was a lizard, and she would admit that to anybody.

Puck slowed in his movements, not even bothering to pull down his pants further, and Santana knew that he could tell too. They both paused, their lips pressed lightly together, and opened their irritated eyes. The boy sighed, pulling back further. "This is weird, isn't it?"

Santana frowned, her brows furrowing. "Yeah..." she admitted, a sigh of her own escaping. The sound was somewhere between anger and confusion, and she was sure that her facial expression was much of the same.

Puck let out one last frustrated grown before rolling off of her, lying himself beside the girl and staring at the ceiling. There was a moment of silence, a moment to get their breath back and for Santana to cover herself up a little. She was still clothed, though they had all been tugged and mauled so much that they were barely covering her body. Eventually, all movement ceased, and the room lay silent again.

"We used to be good at this," Puck remarked, confusion lacing his words.

Santana laughed dryly, a hint of a nod causing the pillow below them to move. "It used to be all we were good at."

Puck chuckled lightly, a pitiful sigh following, and again silence fell over them. It was a strangely comfortable silence, both of them deep in thought and staring at the dim whiteness of the ceiling. It was Santana that finally allowed her head to fall to the side, watching Puck's profile as he bit his lip contemplatively. The corner of her mouth tugged into a smile, a knowing smile. "Quinn?" she said simply.

After a moment, the boy's head also slumped to the side, catching Santana's eye. He saw the unexpectedly friendly look on her face, and a grin of his own emerged on his lips. He nodded his head affirmatively, Santana doing the same seconds later, before she turned her head again and focused ahead of herself.

Puck continued to watch her face as it fell, fell into a frown. Her eyed closed momentarily as she sighed, almost silent in her actions, and his smile became the same one that he had seen on her face only moments ago. He knew. "Brittany?"

Santana's eyes shot to his, her brows furrowed. "No!" she defended all too quickly. "I'm just not in the mood," she continued as the smile on Puck's face remained intact. She waited for a moment, waited to see if Puck would accept her answer, but when he continued to look at her in that same I-know-everything way, she simply groaned and moved her focus away from him. She could still feel his eyes burning into her, though. She could tell that the intense burning of her cheeks, the sudden flustered feeling she had; she could tell that he could see it all. She sighed in defeat after a few minutes of itchingly uncomfortable silence, a slow but evident nod following seconds later. "Brittany..." she affirmed, her words soft and little more than a whisper, but enough to satisfy Puck.

He groaned as his eyes found the ceiling again. "Just tell her," he said simply, an annoyance in his tone that Santana did not appreciate.

"Have you proclaimed your undying love for Fabray lately?" she bit back, not bothering to look at him.

There was another moment of silence. Puck was thinking of a comeback, Santana figured, it usually took him a minute or two. "You know, though," he finally replied, it not being what the latina had expected.

Her brows knitted, though both of their eyes still remained focused on the same spot before them. "I know what?"

"How she feels," he continued. "I knocked Quinn up the first time I came anywhere near telling her..." Santana had to admit that that was shit luck. Really shit luck. Having to worry about impregnating people must be really stressful. "I got her pregnant, got her thrown out of her house, and got her ditched by her boyfriend. Then she had my kid, gave it away, and didn't talk to me for the entire summer." Santana's eyes were a little wider than earlier as she listened. She hadn't even noticed how much crap had happened while she had been there, in the middle of it. Timelines were incredibly unflattering. "We've been through too much shit now, and it's all because of me. She hates me."

The girl shook her head a little quicker than even she had intended. "She doesn't," she replied definitively. "You were nearly shacking up with the brat a few months ago, and now you're telling me that she doesn't even give a crap about you?"

"She didn't want the baby..."

"Can you blame her? I probably would have put a stop to the whole thing before the stretch marks came along for the party." She didn't see Puck's surprised look, or his disapproving frown. "Look Puckerman, you've both been through a lot of shit this year, but you've been through it together. That's gotta' mean something."

He couldn't argue with the logic, though there was still one defining factor in the matter. "What about blondie?"

Santana scoffed. "Come on. They look_ related," _she stated with disgust, "and his lips look like a permanent allergic reaction." Puck laughed softly. "You honestly think that she would even bother with him if you stopped being a complete douche for five minutes?"

The boy's brows furrowed. "...thanks?"

"You're welcome," she quipped, choosing to ignore the sarcasm.

They fell into silence again, their amused smiles eventually falling into the same thoughtful, emotionless frowns from earlier. They stayed like that for longer than before, a few minutes even, before Puck spoke again "Santana?"

"Hmm?" was all the reply he got, the latina still clearly deep in thought.

"Do you think that she would even bother with him if you stopped being a complete douche for five minutes?"

She closed her eyes, his mocking tone causing them both to fall into amused laughter. She sighed heavily as her head fell to the side again, her eyes opening and meeting Puck's. "So you're gonna' do it, right?" she asked.

It took a moment before he nodded, shrugging nonchalantly. "It wouldn't be the first time. I'm actually pretty good at it now," he joked, a smile on his lips that was mirrored on Santana's. "And you...you're going to _finally_ do it too?"

Santana nodded eventually, though there was a definite hesitance in her eyes. "Any tips?" she quipped in spite of herself.

He rolled his eyes, turning his head as the girl beside him did the same. Again their eyes found that same spot.

"Just don't knock her up."


End file.
